Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy XIV)
Krile Baldesion is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. A friend of Minfilia who, though mentioned throughout A Realm Reborn, does not makes an appearance in person until Patch 3.1 As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness. Being the only known survivor of the disappearance of the Isle of Val, she helps the surviving Scions locate the members that have up until this point, remained missing. Profile Appearance Krile is a brown haired, light blue eyed Lalafell. She wears a unique White Mage robe based on her Final Fantasy V namesake's . Personality Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Krile is mentioned or alluded to several times by Minfilia. It's implied she was communicating with Krile during the escape from Castrum Centri, and arranged for an artificial black crystal to be transported when Lahabrea was revealed to be possessing Thancred. Krile is mentioned by name only after contact with the Students of Baldesion is abruptlky cut off, and Urianger learns the Isle of Val disappeared due to unknown magicks. In ''Defenders of Eorzea, Minfilia learns Krile was found alive, though her condition was ambiguous. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Krile finally appears in person, where she meets with Alphinaud, Y'shtola, and the Warrior of Light outside Idyllshire. Having learned how Y'shtola was retrieved from the Lifestream, Krile believes she can trace Thancred's teleportation due to her skill in the Echo. To do this, she needs the power of Matoya's Crystal Eye (a very old Crystal of Light) to augment her senses, which they receive permission. She traces Thancred's last known location to the Dravanian Forelands. Asking the hunters and Vath, they learn of a peculiar hyur gentleman was seen recently in the forest. In the process, they encounter the Warriors of Darkness confronting Ravana at Lost ast Gnath. During the meeting, both Krile and the Warrior of Light have an echo vision of the mysterious band confronting an Ascian. When the leader of the group suddenly acts hostile, Thancred himself appears to aid them in driving the figures away. With Thancred reunited with the Scions, Krile departs to visit Matoya while the others return to Ishgard. After completing the quest "As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness," she heads for the Rising Stones and can be spoken to there, where she's devising a way to track Minfilia. Etymology Trivia *Her design is based on Krile Mayer Baldesion, the playable character from ''Final Fantasy V. **The fact Krile is a Lalafell likely both due to the original's short stature, as well as Krile's name in Japanese being "Kururu" (fitting Lalafellin naming conventions). She admits that "Krile" wasn't her original given name. **When she reveals she has the Echo, she notes that while it grants her the ability to understand all languages, contrary to what some believe this does not extend to understanding animals. This likely alludes to Krile in Final Fantasy V being capable of speaking with animals. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Lalafellins Category:White Mages